Who am I?
by fearthedark10
Summary: Harry meets a girl named Nani. Unfortunately for him she has a secret that will lead her to hate and eventually fear Harry. Can they still hit it off?
1. Who am I?

For those of you who have read this story before I'm sorry. I had to make a lot of modifications. I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes that will occur during this story. I tried to fix them but let's just say that this really isn't my strong suit. I'm just giving it a go. So please don't jump on me, please. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Nani. This is the one and only disclaimed I will ever write, so yea.

I think that is it. Oh yeah hope you like it.

Who am I?

Intro:

Every one knows about the famous Harry Potter. All of his adventures before and after he can remember. Every one knows about his friends and the adventures that they have had with him. They know about his enemies and hated teachers. Every one knows about Dumbledore and Hagrid. But not every one knows of those who J. K. Rowling so conveniently forgot about. It is one of these people my story is based on. Her name is Nani.

Prologue:

Nani is what they called in the Wizarding world, pureblood. Her parents were both wizards and killed when she was an infant. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father had died of a broken heart, leaving their daughter to an orphanage. She was just a baby so the couple that came along took pity on her. They were the Nightbrooks. Mike and Kathryn did not have a child. Kathryn was barren so they raised her as their own. They loved her deeply but knew she needed to know the truth about them. It was after her fifth birthday party when they broke it to her. Being so young she couldn't fully grasp the concept. She grew up knowing about it and to her it didn't matter anymore. She constantly wondered about her real parents. What they had been like. What they liked. How they got together and to her, the most important thing, why didn't her father love her enough to stay alive. Other than that she grew up as normal as any wizard child could. On her eleventh birthday she received a letter accepting her into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't wait to attend. That was before she knew Harry Potter was going to be there.

I know it is short but don't worry they get longer.


	2. Nani

Nani

Nani Nightbrook stepped through the barrier that separated platform nine and three-quarters from the muggle world. She was hit with the smell of smoke and sweat. The platform was swarming with parents and kids. She pushed her way through the large crowd towards the train. She was glad she had asked her parents to stay behind this time. She after all wasn't a baby anymore. This was her third year and she couldn't wait to get it started. What adventure awaited her this year she didn't know but she could hardly keep it all in. She stepped up and entered the train and looked around for an empty compartment. Walking down, passing compartments that were already filled, the voices would stop and look they would at her. She paid them no mind but just kept going already knowing what they were thinking. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train. She threw her trunk up into one of the storage spaces. Placing the cage on the floor by her feet she let out her falcon. He had beautiful white feathers with black dots on them and sharp black eyes. He was quite small for a falcon and nice too. He hated cages and was rarely ever in them. Most of his time was spent on her shoulder or flying close to her. She watched as he circled once around the compartment before settling on her shoulder. She smiled and gently stroked his beak (something only she could get away with) thinking of when she had first found him.

Flash back

Nani was out in her the fields of her summer country house. She was ridding with her favorite gelding, Rone. Rone was a light brown with white streaked in. She sighed with contentment. This was her favorite activity to get away from home. As she was galloping across green flatland a bird plummeted from the sky. It was falling upside down, its white color gleaming from the sun. Nani turned Rone towards the bird and ran him over to it. When they reached it she jumped down and looked at it. It looked at her and struggled to claw and bite her. But being to weak it couldn't get its body up enough to get in range of her. She smiled. It was a fighter what ever it was. The bird's wing was drenched in its own blood. She pulled off her thin black belt and closed the bird's beak. Ripping the bottom of her shirt she wrapped it around the bird's wing. Having a weak spot for animals she picked the falcon up and rode home. She had to convince her father that it would only be there for a week. After he saw how badly damaged it was he agreed. Well, as she nurtured and cared for it, a week became and month and a month became two.

Soon the falcon was well enough to fly away. Nani not about to break her promise to her father took the falcon out to the flatland. She sent him up tears streaming down her face. She watched as he flew up circled her and flew away. She cried for a good five minutes before feeling the head ach. She breathed slowly and started back towards her house. Walking home she found that the task of taking care of him had taken up most of her summer but she didn't really care. It had been fun and she felt she made another friend, one of few. She also felt a little regret. She knew the falcon was wild but he had been so good for her. Remembering the times she had made she could feel her eyes starting to water again. Taking a deep breath she ran home and into her room determined not to let anyone see the tears falling from her face.

"Honey!" It was her father. He was knocking on the door. Knowing she would get in trouble if she didn't open the door she got up. Wiping the tears from her eyes she opened the door. "Honey what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Nani lied. He led her into her room and sat her down on the bed. Sitting down next to her he looked around the room and nodded seeing what was wrong. "I know you liked the bird but he was wild hun. That is why you didn't name him. We both knew he would leave. Plus maybe this is for the better. What if you weren't able to take him with you to Hogwarts?" She looked down ashamed that she hadn't told him the truth about what was going on at Hogwarts and how much the falcon would have helped her.

"Your right I know, it is just well... I mean you can't be happy about leaving behind something you loved so much that you took care of it." She heard a knock on the front door. Mike walked out of the room and stood in front of the door, straightening his shirt quickly. Her father opened the door and gasped as the falcon came flying back in. The falcon flew to her landing on her shoulder.

They tried two more times after that to let him go to no avail. That had been a month ago. They had become interpretable for the most time after that. It hadn't taken a lot of effort to convince Dumbledore to let the falcon to go with her to school.

Back

Nani was startled out of her thoughts as the door to the compartment slammed open. She looked at the intruders. It was Malfoy and his friends. Malfoy looked at her and smiled at her. She sighed _Just my luck. Haven't even started school and I'm already with him._

"Hello Nani." He said. She turned and looked at them.

"Hey Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle." She replied sweetly. _Can't show fear_ The two just nodded. She didn't expect even that from them. They seemed as if they were too dumb to speak just do what ever Malfoy told them and eat. She turned to look out the window trying to ignore them. The train had started going and she could see the grassy hills of England go by her. She felt the seat go down beside her and knew Malfoy had sat down. She stiffened. He was too close to her _Oh help me _she pleaded. _It is ok_ _he can't hurt me here, too many people who would hear me_

She turned to face him giving him an overly sweet smile. "Is there something I can help you boys with?" Malfoy nodded.

"Ya. You could go out with me. I mean I'm probably the only guy who would ever go out with you." She rolled her eyes and stared out the window again. She knew the real reason he wanted to go out with her. She was well aware of the growth in her chest during the summer. She knew that and was well aware of what he made girls do with him. That just wasn't her idea of a good time. He was looking at her face again. _She wasn't too bad looking for a Gryffindor_. He thought. She was in great physical shape and tan from most likely going to the beach. He imagined her in a bikini splashing in the waves. A smile played across his face. She had light brown hair with blond streaks. Her eyes were a bright green. She wasn't wearing any make up but she didn't seem to need it. Her nose was small and delicate her lips were full. She had a stubborn chin that she held proudly. The best part about her was that she was a pureblood. He put his hand on top of hers which was resting on her lap. This got his a questioning look and an empty hand. "Come on Nani. You know our parents are probably already planning something to set us up. Wouldn't it be better if you just gave into your feelings for me?" She turned to him and looked down shyly, then looked away slowly. When she looked back at him she had a small smile on her face.

"Your right Malfoy. I have had feelings for you but I don't think you are ready for what I'm thinking." He smiled at her at leaned forward. She turned her head and looked at his cronies. He sighed and waved them out. When the door was shut she smiled and leaned forward. Malfoy closed his eyes and leaned forward. The next thing he knew something hit his head. Then it was pain.

Nani grabbed her trunk and ran out the compartment. The falcon was pecking and clawing at the boys that were there when the door was open. She heard Malfoy scream "Grab her." She sprinted down the train shouting for someone to open their doors. Suddenly a compartment opened and she ran into it and straight into the arms of Harry Potter.


	3. Their first meeting

Their first meeting

Nani's world seemed to stand still. She could feel the warmth of Harry's arms wrapped around her. His robe smelled of cinnamon. He was looking at her with those bright green eyes. She felt something inside of her melt. A shriek from her falcon snapped her into reality. She pushed herself away from Harry. Quickly she sat down pulling out her wand and said "Akoma Aoratos." Then she pointed at the falcon and said the same thing. The bird immediately landed on the seat and didn't move.

Ron was watching intently at this new girl. She didn't seem like she was much older than him. She was pretty with long brown straight hair that was falling around her face. She hadn't changed into her robes yet so he didn't know what house she was in. Instead she wore dark jean pants and a lime green shirt. Written across the shirt in white block lettering it said It's all good. _What was all good?_ He wondered. He had never seen her before or at least he thought he hadn't. She wasn't breathing it seemed. Then he looked closely and saw that her chest was slightly moving. She seemed to be staring at the ground but her eyes were shut. Confused he scratched his head.

Beside Ron was a very astonished Harry. He was staring at the bird that had taken his seat. The bird was as still as its master. It was not looking at the ground though but at the girl. The eyes didn't stray and only blinked when needed. Another thing that was strange was the fact that this bird was a falcon. Harry had never seen a falcon at Hogwarts. He didn't even think they were allowed. _Didn't falcons eat owls?_ He looked over at Hedwig who was also looking at the bird. She was huddled into the back of her cage. Her feathers were fluffed up making her appear larger than the falcon. The falcon's white feathers were another sight that he couldn't help but notice. They looked like Hedwig's.

Hermione was looking the girl and the bird. Her mind however was not thinking about the way they looked but more on the spell the girl had cast. _Akoma aoratos_ She was sure that she had read about that spell in one of the many books she had read during the summer. She couldn't remember though what the spell did. It seemed it made the recipients completely still. _Still_ then it came to her.

The door slammed open revealing a very angry Malfoy. The side of his head had a blood spot on it. It seemed he had stopped the bleeding but the stain was still inevitable. He was looking all around the compartment. His eyes fixed on Harry and he gave a glaring look. "Potter. Have you seen a girl running around here? She was yelling earlier have you seen her?" Harry gave Malfoy curious look. _Could he not see her? She was just right there. Idiot must be dumber than I thought he was. _"Uh..."

"Sorry Malfoy but we don't know what you are talking about." Hermione cut in. "So if you will please just leave." Malfoy stared at her trying to intimidate her. She raised an eyebrow. "Or is there something else you would like? Cause as you can tell she isn't here." Malfoy took another quick glance around the compartment and closed the door. Harry looked at Hermione giving her a quizzical look. She didn't meet his gaze. Instead she told the girl, "He is gone." _As if she couldn't see that her self_ He thought

Nani sighed and stood up breaking the spell. She looked at the three people in front of her. Instinctively she looked away from them. She muttered something that was supposed to be an apology. She grabbed her bag and started walking out of the compartment. Ron grabbed her wrist. She whirled around like a frightened animal and stared into his eyes. There was confusion in them not lust. She calmed down and forced herself to breath.

"Who are you?" He questioned. Nani almost smiled. She was had been so good up until now. "My name is what ever you would like it to be. Can I have my hand back now?" Ron looked down and dropped her hand like hot coals. His cheeks had colored to a remarkable pink. Now it was Harry's turn to investigate her.

"Alright so why won't you tell us your name?"

"Her name is Nani Nightbrook. Yes, boys she is in our house." Hermione said adding the last part for their benefit. Nani was no longer smiling. Not because Hermione had told but knowing she hadn't been as invisible as she had tried to be. She forced herself to smile at her.

"Yup, that would be me. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I just needed a place to hide." She looked at her bird. He was watching her intently but couldn't move. She let out a soft high pitch whistle. The bird instantly flew to her shoulder and bit her ear. It was an annoying habit of his but it was always the same punishment she got when she cast a spell over him. She flicked his beak lovingly. Harry looked at her.

"Can I hold it?" He stretched out his arm. Nani looked at him.

"You'll have to ask him that. I can't make him do anything." To the bird she tried to convince, "Go on he wont hurt you."

The bird looked at Him and went to him. He held still as Harry stroked his back and chest. Harry could only stare at it in wonder. "How is it so well trained?" Nani laughed.

"Trained? Are you kidding he is still as wild as when I first found him. He just likes you that's all."

"What is his name?"

"He doesn't have one. Well I take that back he has a couple, Monster, Pest, and my favorite Devil Bird. But nothing that he responds to." Harry stroked his beak like he had seen her do but it was not the same reaction. The bird literally freaked out. He snapped at the finger while he was flapping his wings trying to hit him. He screeched at Harry and flew back over to Nani. Harry didn't know that birds could hiss but this one did. The train started slowing down. Nani looked at her clothes.

"You can change in here. We can leave. See you at dinner." Nani smiled "Thank you." Ron and Harry walked out.

When the boys were gone Hermione looked at Nani. "How did you know that spell?" Nani looked up from her trunk,

"Oh my mom taught me that my first year."

"Your first year, why?" Nani looked down.

"I was having problems with Malfoy and I couldn't fight back so I learned to hide instead. As you can see it works." She looked at Hermione. "You were the one who told him I wasn't there, right?" Hermione nodded. "Thanks." Hermione nodded again

"I got to go, see you at dinner." With that Hermione left Nani to change. _She seemed well different. We will just see how this goes._


	4. Mooney

Mooney

Nani left her trunk remembering that some one always had taken her trunk off the train for her and put it in her room too. She walked off the train and into the rainy night. It was cold and she muttered something about being so stupid as to forget a cloak. The falcon wasn't too happy about the rain either so he flew off to the castle. Nani looked longingly at him. Oh how she wished she could fly too. She pulled on her sleeves to cover her bare arm. She could feel the goose bumps starting to come. She rubbed her hand over her arms and decided to go back to get her cloak. Walking down the hall she saw what looked like Malfoy coming towards her. She jumped into the nearest compartment and closed the door. She turned around to find a half dressed Ron. He was staring at her with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. She had to suppress a laugh.

"I'm so sorry." She turned around only to hear Malfoy still coming.

"...pay for what she did." There was a muffled reply she couldn't make out. "Don't worry no one will find out. No one cares about her anyways. She is a loner for the most part." The voices continued down the hall. They had to be talking about her. She was a loner and no one really did care about what they were going to do to her. At least no human did. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nani? You ok?" She turned around to see a fully dressed Ron. She looked at him. Putting on a false grin she replied,

"Never better. Look sorry about walking in on you like that. See ya later." She walked out of the compartment. She ran down the hall. She had to get away from here.

She reached the carriages, looking at where the horses should have been she shivered. She hated the thought of not seeing something that was supposed to be there. She walked to the closest one and hoped in. It was empty save for one other person. But being too observed in her thoughts she didn't notice. _You are a loner here. You can never make friends here. Everyone doesn't even know you exist. No Hermione knew who you were. Wow one whole person you should be so happy. Think of who she hangs out with. Harry Potter. Do you really think she would ever want to be your friend? You weren't meant to be in Gryffindor you are not brave. You run from Malfoy and his scum. STOP IT!_ She leaned against her cushion. He eyes started to water a silent tear falling down her cheek. Looking up she noticed a lump across from her. The person looked up. Nani involuntarily stiffened. _How long had it been there? Did it see her crying? Oh please don't bring it up_. Politely she forced her self to talk,

"Hello." The figure nodded a hooded head. The hood covered most of its face but she could see what looked like pure white flesh. With the light only coming from one small candle in the corner the shadows played across Nani's face and the stranger's body.

"This is reserved for me alone." The voice was raspy and sounded hollow.

"Ok." Nani said. "Sorry." She fumbled with the handle glad that she had an excuse to get out. Just then the carriage lurched forward. The hooded figure sighed. Nani almost jumped out anyways. There was an awkward silence. Nani didn't like it. She fingered her necklace. It was a small crystal tear drop that changed to match her mood. It hung around her neck by a thin black cord. Right now the color was a bright purple with a mixture of blue. She decided she should say something. But the voice that sounded out was not her own.

"What is your name?" "Nani. What about you?" The hooded figure looked at her.

"Nani Nightbrook? My name is Mooney. I'll be your new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Oh. Yes, Nightbrook," Was that the best thing that she could say? She wasn't quite sure but she thought she saw a smile play across the face. It turned out more of a grimace as though it hurt for the person to smile. She couldn't imagine having to be in front of this person all year. "I'm sorry you didn't get your private carriage."

"Oh it is ok. So Nani do you like defense against the dark arts?"

"I don't know. We have had a couple of weird teachers so I haven't really known it seems to be going bad because of the teachers." The head nodded.

"Good answer I'm sure you'll do well this year."

"How did you know who I was?" Nani almost shouted no longer able to keep the question in. "I know Mike, your father. We went to school together. You must look like your mother because you have none of your father in you."

"Oh. Yea I guess." The carriage stopped and Nani climbed out. She turned back to the figure. "Sorr- She started to say but it was gone.

Harry was listening to Ron. He laughed when he heard the girl _what was her name? Oh it was Nani_ had walked in on Ron. Ron threw a Bertie Bott's Ever flavor Bean at him. It hit him in the arm. Harry picked it up off of his lap and ate it. A sweet rush of strawberry hit him. Oh it tasted good. "Thanks." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Anyways she didn't leave right away she kinda just stood by the door. So I got dressed and she still hadn't left. I asked her if she was ok and she looked like she was about to cry. Weird hu? I mean you think if one of us was to be embarrassed it would have been me." He popped a bean into his mouth and then spit it back out. "Sick, grass." Harry laughed at his friend again then sat back in his seat. The carriage lurched forward and Ron started concentrating on what he was about to eat next. Harry looked over at Hermione. She was looking out the window lost in some thought. _Most likely a spell _thought Harry. For some odd reason Harry's own thought kept turning to that bird. _It had been so good then snapped at him. Then it had flown back to its master. Its master. She had laughed at Harry. Not really at him more at her bird. She had a beautiful laugh. It was weird how he hadn't known she was in their house. She must have been in her classes yet he had never talked to her before. He thought he had known every one in his year. He was sure he would have talked to anyone who was that cute. Wait where did that come from? Sure she wasn't bad looking but...oh he didn't know. _The carriage hit a bump knocking Harry out of his thought. Looking around the carriage he saw that Ron was still eating. Hermione however was looking at Harry now.

"Harry why do you think she hadn't talked to us before?"

"I don't know. I can't figure out why we didn't know her and you did."

"I don't know her. I just know her name from some girl who was talking about her one time."

"What was she saying?"

"It was something about her and Malfoy. That is why I figured she didn't want us to tell Malfoy where she was."

"That is another thing. How come you I and Ron could see her but Malfoy seemed oblivious?" "It was the spell she cast. It makes the person completely still which allows them to become invisible. The only set back is the people who see her cast the spell will be able to see her the whole time."

"Oh."

"So why do you think she wanted to hide from Malfoy?" Ron asked now joining the conversation.

"Who wouldn't?" Asked Harry

"Yeah but to learn the spell in her first year. There must have been something major. But what?"


	5. Ryan

+Ryan

As Nani entered the Great Hall she immediately looked up. She had always loved the enchanted roof. The stars were always there even when they weren't out side. Looking at a certain cluster of stars she smiled seeing the one she had always liked. It like all the other stars looked just like a little dot. Looking at it more carefully you could make out a blue outline. Also this star reminded her of her. It was in a large cluster. Not really in the cluster but by it. Close enough to where if anything could happen it would be protected but far enough away as not to be to close. That was how she was with the Gryffindors. Shaking her head she was just feeling sorry for her self. She walked to the table and she could feel Malfoy's gaze as she walked by the Slytherin table. When she reached the Gryffindor table she sat down. Making sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the other side and father down from her. She didn't think they wanted to have any thing to do with her now. She looked at her plate which to her disappointment was empty. The sorting hat began a song that different from her own when she was a first year. Nani smiled remembering her first year.

Flash back

She was in a boat with three other first years. She didn't know their names but they were not looking happy so she decided to let them alone. The lake was blacker than anything she had ever seen. It reflected the lights from the castle like a dance. Not being able to resist she reached down and touched the glassy water. The water was so cold she quickly took back her hand. Something vibrated in her mind. It sounded like singing but who was singing? She looked back at the boys. They were still throwing nasty glances at a different boat. Again she stuck her hand in the water. With the water came more singing. She couldn't make out what was being said but the song was eerie and haunting. She loved it. Something touched her hand. It was slimy and scaly. She pulled her hand back with a small gasp. She thought she saw something shimmering swim away from her. _Must have been a fish _One of the boys was looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Not wanting him to think she was a baby she said, "It is cold." He rolled his eyes and looked away.

When the boat pulled into an underground harbor Nani let the boys get off first. They reached the castle gate a witch opened it. She was wearing green robes, her name turned out to be Professor McGonagall. She led them into an entrance hall that could have been the size of a house. The Professor left them waiting by closed doors. Nani had known that they would be separated into houses. But the rumors of what some of the kids had heard they would have to do were very disturbing. Fighting trolls, having to duel each other, or hopefully they would just choose for themselves. The Professor came back and led them into the Great Hall. Nani stared in wonder when she saw the roof. Then instantaneous became nervous when she saw just how many people she would be tested in front of. She tried to swallow her fear with little success. In front of the four tables was an old beat up witch hat. It had a patch on the very front. Nani was completely confused but pretended to know what was going on. She walked up with the rest of the first years and stopped when they were in the front. The hat began to sing about its self then about the different houses. Nani listened closely now she wanted to know what house she was going to get into.

"...You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends..."

Nani thought about it. It sounded like Ravenclaw was were she wanted to be. She loved to learn about things and would most likely be best there. The Sorting Hat finished and she clapped with every one else, glad that all she had to do was put on a hat. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began calling names. After a few Nani got tired of listening and looked around. There were four very long tables. Each one belonged to a different house. She looked at the Ravenclaw table and was looking at faces for someone who looked nice enough to sit by. Suddenly a name broke through her thinking. "Harry Potter." Nani watched as the most famous person she had ever known walked up to the Hat. He had very untidy black hair and green eyes. He put on the hat and a few seconds later it was announced,

"Gryffindor!" After that Nani went two people later. When she put the hat on she heard the hat say "Strange, Gryffindor!" Nani pulled the hat off and walked towards her table a little sad until she remembered Harry Potter was also in this house. She sat down and was patted on the back by a boy to her right. He was a short chubby kid with bright blue eyes and shaggy blond hair.

End flash back

Nani sighed. _Ryan _she thought. _Now he was a true friend. He was the one who showed her around Hogwarts her first year. He was a second year and didn't have any friends at Hogwarts either. They had become great friends and had kept in contact over the summer. Unfortunately one day he stopped calling and writing. Figuring he had gone on vacation she didn't think anything of it until the next year of school he hadn't come. That was the year she had become sort of a loner. No one was quite like him. All of the girls were obsessed about Harry Potter or some other boy. All the boys treated her like dirt and so she learned to stay hidden and made friends with the animals around school. She wasn't dumb she knew they couldn't understand her but it was nice how they would snuggle up to her and let her talk to them. That is when the rumors started. Every one called her a freak and a loner. It had made her become more and more closed and distant. Until she was asking for extra home work and extra lessons for tutoring. She went out to the lake and learned the mermaid's speech. They became her friends and she realized that she had touched one of them and heard them sing on her first night at Hogwarts. She had accomplished so much and even with the beast on the loose (that in the end Harry Potter killed) because she didn't have to worry being a pureblood. She even tried to learn snake speech when she heard Harry use it in the duel. That hadn't worked. Apparently only those who knew it knew it from birth. _The plates around her filled with food. She grabbed some of it and began to eat.

He looked around the Gryffindor table. _Where was she? _She couldn't have left. There, the girl who was stuffing her face at the end of the table. He smiled to himself and walked towards her. She was so beautiful and apparently hadn't lost her appetite. There was an empty place next to her and he waited to sit down. She paid him no mind which kinda hurt his pride. He cleared his throat. She turned around and looked at him. "Is there something I could help you with?" She asked shortly. He was taken aback. _What was wrong? She acted like she would bite off my head._

"Nani?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you remember me?" Nani turned and for the first time looked at him. She really looked at him.

"Ryan?" She asked her voice trembling with false hope. His smile broadened and he shrugged his shoulders. She let out a high pitch shriek and jumped into his arms. He held her close as her twirled her around and around. "Ryan, Ryan, Oh Ryan." She whispered. He set her down and smiled at her. Looking around Nani blushed people were staring at them including the Head Master. She sat down and pulled him down beside her. "Oh my gosh Ryan where have you been?" Ryan looked at his hands that were holding hers. Thinking about what had happened over the last year.

"I got kinda busy." She sighed knowing he was lying to her. She would get it out of him later they both knew that. "Why were you so cross with me? Did something happen on the train?"

"Yeah but that wasn't why I was being mean. I'll tell you more about that when I finish eating." Ryan smiled knowing she never passed up a meal. He too grabbed some food and ate but not quite as much as her. He had always envied how she could eat what ever she wanted and how ever much she wanted and still look like a twig.

Nani couldn't help but stare at him all through out the meal for a couple of reasons. It was Ryan. Things would be great now that she had someone to hang out with without having to worry that she would get caught. Another reason was he looked so different yet the same. He was still the whitest boy she had ever seen. His blond hair was no longer shaggy but cut short and spiked. She liked the look on him. His deep blue eyes were still majestic and reminded her of the ocean. But he was so skinny now. He looked like he could have been just as skinny if not skinnier than her. He has also grown six or seven inches. She sighed content and stopped eating. The Head Master (she never liked calling him Dumbledore) got up. The room went silent and waited for him to speak.

"Welcome back students and welcome to our new first years. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that a list of rules is posted on his office door and also not to use magic in between classes in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest was off limits to all students..." The speech continued about other things then ended. Ryan and Nani waited until he sat down and both bolted out of the Great Hall. Running they looked over at each other and laughed. "You remembered." Ryan said.

"Of course silly. It was you I was worried about for the remembering."

"Well I have been practicing. Can you tell?"

"Yeah you're actually keeping up with me. Your longer legs are probably a big help to you." He shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe your just afraid to say that I'm better than you." With that he took off down the corridor. _Have I taught you nothing?_

Ryan smiled sweetly, savoring his victory. He decided to go in and pretend to have been waiting for a while. "Toad stool." The portrait swung open revealing an empty common room. He walked over to her chair and was about to sit in it when he saw her. She was curled in a ball on the seat looking at him a big smile pasted on her face. He gaped at her. "How in the world did you get here before me?" He asked. She shook her head refusing to give up her secret. He sat down across from her. "Why not?"

"Because I believe you were about to sit in my spot just to spite me so I'm going to spite you instead." He sat down in a huff. "Oh poor baby." He looked away from her to hide the smile.

"So how has school been since I left?" She looked at him and told him how she had become a loner and made friends with the Merpeople. She told him of her vacation over the summer and how she had found a falcon and how the falcon was so beautiful and he would just love it. There was only one thing she left out she couldn't tell him or anyone. "How about you?" She asked. Deeply he breathed.

"Well the reason I didn't come last year my dad remarried. You knew my mom was dead right? Well anyways my dad didn't tell her he and I were wizards. He promised me he would tell her as soon as they got married. Well anyways they got married and before dad could tell her she told him she wanted to move to America. He told her that we couldn't do that we had a lot of family in England but she wouldn't hear of it. So dad forced me to move. Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said wiping a tear away from her eye. She put on a false smile "Go on."

"Ok. Anyways we moved and I was forced to go to some dumb muggle school. Then during the summer I asked my dad if I would have to go back there. He said yeah so I decided I would run away. So I did. I stole some money from my dad and took a plane to London. I stayed with my aunt and she took me to the train station. I got on the train and here I am." He said lifting his arms to emphasize where he was here.

"You ran away? You could have stayed at my house. If not stayed you could have wrote or something."

"I'm sorry Nani but I thought you would tell my dad and I really want to become a wizard not some muggle." Nani smiled and got up.

"I'm glad you're back Ryan! I missed you so much." "I'm going to go to sleep see you tomorrow." She gave him a hug and ran upstairs thinking of the good times ahead. Ryan watched her until she was out of his sight. Sighing he stared into the fire. He never knew it would hurt so much to lie to her.


	6. Redfoot

RedFoot

It was going to be the first full moon (since school had started) tonight. Nani was excited she loved full moons, especially by the lake where the water reflected the haunting glow. Nani was walking by herself to class, apparently The Head Master had found out about Ryan running away, now he wanted to talk to him. She walked to her next class care of magical creatures. As she reached the hut she in took a quick breath. The animals in front of her were nothing like any animal she had ever seen before. It had the head of a bird, the body of a horse only it was covered in feathers and looked to be much bigger. It also had wings that were folded and rested on their backs. She longed to touch one but the low hissing from the falcon warned her not to. As she reached the pen Hadgrid came out of his hut. He gathered the group around him. Nani heard him say their names and then shut his voice out._ Hippogriffs cool _In the back there was one that was white and an orange color splotched all over. It was looking at the falcon eyeing it with great interest. Turning her mind back to the class Nani watched as Harry stepped out to a Hippogriff that was grey and white. Both the Hippogriff and Harry looked like they didn't want to do this. Harry bowed reluctantly and slowly the animal did the same. Harry reached out and touched his neck stroking it gently. Suddenly he was on top of the animal and it took off flying.

Nani watched in envy. With out waiting for him to return she walked over to the Hippogriff that had been looking at her. She walked over and reached out her hand. The Hippogriff snapped at it. She jerked back. _What was wrong? Harry had been able to do this._ She sighed and this time bowed. Still bowing she felt very vulnerable. Her neck was exposed to an animal, who with little effort could break it. She quickly brought her head back up. The Hippogriff was watching her but its head was bowed. Nani sighed. She reached the hand back out and stroked the feathered neck.

"Very nice Nani. This is Redfoot by the way. She is a little testy at times but it looks like you have this in control." Hadgrid walked off to go help some one that was getting snapped at. The falcon did not like this and took off. Redfoot flexed her wings and Nani knew she was going to fly or try to eat Falcon. Nani wrapped her arms around the neck and tried to pull down keeping the Hippogriff on the ground. It looked at her and whipped its head so quickly she fell on the ground. It advanced on her. She curled up in the fetal position trying to cover her head. She tensed up waiting for the strike. Opening one eye she saw the Hippogriff lean down. A scream filled the air. Nani looked up. Redfoot was looking towards the grey hippogriff and a hurt Malfoy. Hadgrid had Buckbeak under control trying to sooth him while giving instructions for the boys to go to the Hospital wing. Redfoot watched what was going on then looked back at Nani.

Without warning she picked Nani up and places her on her back. She stretched her wings and took off. Nani held on to the powerful neck. She had ridden a horse before without reigns before but Redfoot didn't have a mane. _How am I supposed to be control if she had no way to steer? _The a thought came to her mind _Even if you had some way to steer what makes you think you could? _It was true and she knew it. Slowly she felt herself relax. Something about being on the Hippogriff and flying comforted her. She let go and spread her arms out like she had wings too. She felt herself slipping, before she could grab anything she fell off Redfoot's back. She was falling freefall. There was nothing below her but dirt and grass. She tensed ready for impact. She didn't know if she would live through this she had been after all higher than the castle when she fell. Suddenly she hit. The wind was knocked out of her and she felt her bone break on a... wing? She lifted her head just slightly She was back on Redfoot's back. Somehow she had hit her hand very wrong on the wing and it was throbbing. Not quite as much as her head though. Her stomach also felt like it had been hit by a spiked metal ball. The pain was too much she could feel herself fading. The world was starting to get fuzzy then grey then completely black.

Redfoot looked back at her. She was limp. Afraid Hadgrid might think she had killed her she flew over the lake grabbing a fish that was to close to the surface and ate quickly. When she landed Hadgrid ran over to her. He was more worried about the girl then giving her punishment. As soon as the human was off her back she ran to go hide with the rest of the herd.

Nani looked up at a white ceiling. "Am I in heaven?" She whispered. "Far from it I fear." Was a voice next to her bed. _Who is that? I know that voice. _Then it hit her. _Malfoy. _She closed her eyes. She hadn't died by falling off a Hippogriff but she was going to die here.

"No you're in the hospital wing Nani." That voice she also recognized. She sighed in relief. _Ryan. _She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The room was spinning around she let her head fall back onto the pillow. That was when she felt a headache and also the other aches and pains through out her body.

"Ouch." She muttered.

"Ya I know how you feel Nani." It was Malfoy. "That stupid Hippogriff bit my hand. I thought it was going to fall off." Ryan rolled his eyes. He got up and left without a word. No Nani wanted to shout. Don't leave me with him alone. When Ryan was out of sight Malfoy looked back down at her. With his good hand he put his hand around her throat and squeezed. She could feel the air getting cut off. She was helpless and the sad part was for once she didn't care. _Just get it over with _She thought. She was tired of living her life in fear of Malfoy anyways. He leaned down to her ear. "I'm going to make you pay for the humiliation you caused me on the train. Not like this though" His hand released. She gasped in the air. He smiled. "I'll make it so you wished you had never been born Nani. When I'm done with you there won't be much left of your puny little body." With that he got up and left. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Oh how she wished he could have just killed her. _STOP that _she told herself_. He may be stronger than you but you can out wit him and out curse him any day. Just don't ever let him see you vulnerable again. _She went to sleep thinking of the full moon that night.

Ryan walked into the room with Madam Pomfrey right behind him. He took one look at her made mentally kicked himself. Her face was streaked with tears. _Why in the world did I leave her with Malfoy_ alone? Madam Pomfrey ushered Ryan out of the Hospital wing and went to attend to Nani. Looking at her she sighed. This child was always in here for one reason or another. She always had a deep scratch or some kind of bite. _It is those dumb animals she is always hanging around._ In reality she knew it wasn't really animals that were hurting her. There was someone trying to kill Nani but who. She looked at the door. _At least she has Malfoy and Ryan to protect her. _If only she knew.


	7. Malfoy

Malfoy

Harry look around the common room. He was the only one there. It had been two days since he had flown Buckbeak. Hadgrid was scared that Buckbeak was going to be killed because of Malfoy's father. Harry knew that Malfoy would do all that was in his power just to get back at Harry through Hadgrid. Harry stared into the fire his thoughts turned towards Nani. He had heard she had broken a couple of bones from her fall off the hippogriff. He had to try so hard to not go visit her. She didn't know of his feelings for her and he wanted it to remain that way. If she didn't know about him then there was less chance Ron would find out that they both liked the same girl. Harry smiled Ron was not trying at all to hide his feelings for her. It was a surprise he didn't follow her around like any other lap dog. The thing was she didn't seem to care wither or not she got attention from him. She was a lap dog for some kid who was a year older than her. Unfortunately for Ron he had missed his third year last year so he was now in all of their classes.

Harry was tired of just sitting. He got up and walked out of the common room. He walked down the halls just enjoying Hogwarts. He walked around the lake looking at the brilliant blue trying to imagine what lived in its depths. He turned towards Hadgrid's hut. There was smoke coming out of his chimney. He started walking over when he saw the falcon. Its white body was zooming around in the sky above the forbidden forest. At the edge of the forest Harry could barely make human figures. It looked like there was a fight going on.

Ryan hit Crabbe squarely in the jaw. He fell back a step, Goyle was already holding his nose. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ryan. He shouted something and Ryan felt his whole body tense. He cursed himself under his breath. He had let Nani down. He tried to look at her but couldn't move his head. He could hear her though. She had been gagged by some other spell but she was still struggling. Goyle started kicking Ryan in the stomach and side. Ryan winced but couldn't stop him.

Malfoy was advancing on Nani. "I told you Nani I would get you back. Now what I want you to do is follow me into the forest and when I think I have had my fun with you I'll let Crabbe and Goyle have a go." Ryan tried to shout but was only rewarded with more kicking. He could hear Nani trying to scramble away. "Don't worry I won't let anything kill you. I wouldn't want to be denied that fun. If you try to run away I'll kill him." He was pointing his wand at Ryan. Nani tried to scream. "Alright then come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest.

Harry could see someone on the ground, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to him and kicking him every once in a while. Harry ran forward and put the same spell on them as they had on the guy. Harry countered the spell on the guy. The guy didn't even say thank you he jumped up and ran into the woods. Harry followed. He ran until he found a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was Malfoy. He was clutching his face with one hand and his stomach with the other. The guy was still punching and kicking him. Harry watched in no hurry to help his enemy.

He heard a small whimper. He walked over to a bush. Huddled close to it was a bruised and naked Nani. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was mostly covered up by the bush which Harry was thankful. Suddenly he was being picked up and thrown away from Nani. It was the same guy. He leaned down and slowly put his arms around her waist. Keeping his eyes staring straight into hers he pulled of his robe and gave it to her. Harry had to give it to him. Not a lot of guys could or would pass up the chance to see a naked girl. He still had jeans but no shirt. Nani with trembling fingers put on the robes. When she had them on she fell into the guys out stretched arms. He could hear her weeping. The jealousy that had filled him instantly left. Then it hit him. This was the guy who was her friend. That is why his eye didn't stray. He was her friend and respected her.

Harry turned around and stared at Malfoy. Realization struck him with such force that he thought he would get knocked off his feet. He went over to Malfoy and picked him up, then punched him as hard as he could. Malfoy was out like a light. "You sick jerk. Did you really think you could get away with trying to rape some one?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. It was the guy. He was looking as equally pissed as Harry. Looking down he muttered,

"Thanks for undoing the spell. If you hadn't been there..." He didn't finish and Harry didn't want him to.

Nani was on the ground petting the falcon trying to calm her nerves. He could hear her taking deep breaths but they all came out with quivers. She was still shaking. Ryan looked back at Harry. "Look please don't tell anyone about this ok?"

"What? Are you kidding? What if he rapped her? He could get expelled for that." Ryan looked down.

"I know. You can't believe how much I want to. But this happened to her, not me, not you. She gets to decide. She doesn't want you to tell. Please just don't say anything to anyone, including your friends." Harry looked down. _How could he promise that?_

"Ok." Harry said. "But if it happens again I'm going to tell. Ok?" Ryan nodded understanding.

"Thanks."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Physically I think he didn't hurt her too bad. I have no clue, she could be scared for the rest of her life from this, I have no clue."

Harry nodded and walked off giving them some privacy. He knew he would never look at her the same way after that. She had looked so helpless. Harry was trembling with rage. Just the look in her eyes how she had tried to cover herself. Harry wanted to kill Malfoy. Scum like him didn't deserve to live. He walked over to the owlery. He had to vent to someone and Hedwig was his safest bet.

Ryan raised Nani to her feet. She was still shaking. He tried to say something comforting but all he wanted to do was make sure Malfoy didn't hurt her. Before they reached the edge of the forest Ryan stopped them. He sat her down. Looking in her eyes he asked "Nani did he... uh" Nani looked down and shook her head quickly.

"No he didn't even hurt me Ryan. The bruises are from falling two days ago."

"Then why are you crying?" She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry that was a dumb question."

"No it isn't. It wasn't anything that had to do with today. It was just memories, that's all."

"Memories?"

"Ya during my second year he did the same thing only there wasn't someone there to stop him that time." Ryan's jaw was dropped and his eyes were bugging out. It would have been a funny site if she still wasn't scared.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I was a loner and a freak no one would even care. Plus when he was done he told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I believed him so I haven't told anyone except for you. Now you must promise me that you will never tell anyone."

"Nani I can't do that. What if he tries again? What if I'm not there to stop him?"

"I'll live with it. I did last year I can do it again." Ryan shook his head.

"Ryan, please." She begged. He shook his head again.

"I can't believe I'm going to go along with this." She hugged him and stood up.

"Be right back."

She dashed off before he could stop her then as quickly as she had left she was back again. She had with her, her own robes. She went behind a tree and changed. She threw him his cloths. She hugged him again. "Thank you so much. Now go take care of those wounds." With that she dashed out of sight again. Ryan stared at where he had last seen her. He turned to leave to woods when he heard a howl.


	8. Wolves

Wolves

Ryan turned around. The howl had come from the direction Nani had just run to. _Couldn't she just stay out of trouble for just two seconds?_ He followed the sounds. He could hear more than one. He ran faster and straight into Nani. He turned her around. Her eyes were scared but when she saw him a smile played across her face. "Come on they are going to kill us." He indicated to the animals looking at them. They were looking at Ryan and growling. Some were crouched down and he knew in a matter of seconds they would attack. Nani smiled and pushed his hands from off of her. She was still in front of him and she knelt down. The growling softened to an occasional rumble in their throats.

Ryan looked more closely. They were all black wolves. He shivered if it had been night they could have killed him without him ever seeing them. The smallest of the pack walked over to Nani and sniffed her. It started licking her. She was petting and rubbing it. The rest of the pack followed suit. The only one left was the biggest one. He was eyeing Ryan warily. Ryan still hadn't moved or taken his eyes off of Nani. _How had she gotten them to act like tame animals? _Looking up he met eyes with the biggest in the pack. Ryan didn't blink or look away, those brown eyes held him. The wolf looked away and went over to Nani. He snapped at the others in the pack to get through.

Nani saw him and threw her arms around him. This was where she belonged. She belonged out here in the forbidden forest with the pack. Letting go she stared into his eyes. She had to look away. The wolf growled and Ryan immediately picked her up. He put her behind him. "Go." He whispered. She sighed. _He really didn't know anything. _She pushed her way past him. She looked up at his not meeting his gaze. "I need to tell-"She was cut off by the noise as one of the wolves attacked another. Ryan didn't wait for an explanation. He picked her up and ran. _Crap! "_Ryan stop! You need to stop." He didn't listen to her. Nani could see the pack chasing them. It would be hard to explain herself now. She pushed him away and ran with him.

When they reached the edge of the forest the chase stopped. They wouldn't follow out here. Ryan ran until he saw them go back. Nani was watching them. A look of pain had settled on her face. She turned around just in time to see Malfoy punch Ryan. Crabbe and Goyle were holding back Ryan's arms. Nani tripped and fell backwards. The sound stopped Malfoy. He turned and looked at her. Panic filled her body. _Not again. _He was coming towards her now. She moved her hand to her wand. But it wasn't there. She stared in shock and turned around. She remembered now that when Ryan had picked her up something had dropped out. He was still coming towards her like a lion coming in for the kill. She scrambled backwards. He reached down and pulled her up. She was on the verge of the forest. _If I could just get in there _He looked at her.

"Why did you run away Nani?" She didn't look at him she couldn't.

"Malfoy please. Please Malfoy let me go." He smiled at her.

"Why would I want to do that? There is no one who can stop me this time. Your precious little Ryan doesn't have Harry Potter to come help him."

"Please." She begged. He laughed and walked her backwards. Come on we have some unfinished business to attend to." Nani almost smiled. _Fool your walking right where you really don't want to go _When they were deep enough in the forest Malfoy looked at her.

"Ok Nani take off your cloths." She shook her head.

"No." Malfoy looked at her curiously. _Did she just say no?_ He stared at her. He had never heard her say that before with so much force. Before he could say anything she took off. He chased her and caught her by tripping her. She was fast he was lucky he had been able to trip her or else he never would have been able to catch her. He stood over her.

Nani's fear automatically kicked back in. She had surprised him enough to get away once but could she do it twice? She tried to get back up. He pushed her back down and knelt down placing a knee on each of her arms above her head pinning them there. He sat back.

"No one tells me no." He informed her. She breathed deeply. He leaned down and kissed her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth. She bit down hard until she tasted blood. He leapt up holding his tongue. She smiled and took off again spitting out blood. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down. She screamed feeling like her head was going to fall off. He pulled out his wand and pointed it right between her eyes. She gave him a look that said 'I could care less'. He started to mutter something. She closed her eyes ready for anything except what was about to happen.

Harry had gone to the owlery but Hedwig wasn't there. Harry looked in the coops but couldn't find her. He saw a flash of white, walking over he saw Nani's bird. It looked at Harry and jumped onto his arm. Looking at him it clucked its beak in happiness. Harry understood. The bird was happy with him for coming and saving Nani. Harry stroked the bird's feathers and looked at its beak. The falcon nuzzled his finger and Harry knew it was ok. With the bird still with him he walked back down the castle. When he reached the grounds he headed for the quidditch field. He grabbed his broom and mounted up. The bird flew off his arm and waited for him in the sky. Harry kicked off and flew with the bird. He was glad it was a Sunday, no classes felt great.

They started up a game of tag and Harry always seemed to be it. He had just touched the bird when a scream filled the air. The bird dove for the trees. Harry tried to follow but lost sight of him. He could hear the bird shriek but it seemed to be coming from two different directions. He followed the loudest sound but the trees were too thick he couldn't see. He let out a high pitched whistle. The bird appeared above the trees for two seconds then dove back down. Harry followed and hit a branch. His broom was stuck on the branch as he fell down the tree, hitting branch after branch. When he landed on the ground he was on his back and the world was spinning. He shook his head to try to clear it.

He looked up and saw eight wolves standing over Malfoy. Their backs were turned to Harry, on one of them stood the falcon. That wolf was not like the others it wasn't black. It instead was a light grey. The grey wolf turned and faced him. It had a black spot on its head and a cord around its neck. Hanging from the cord was a deep red drop. Harry stared at it.

"Nani?" The wolf was now pacing in front of him staring at him. Then with out warning she pounced on him. Holding her snout close to his face and snarled. With that she got off of him and ran into the forest. The biggest wolf came up to him sniffing him before turning around and following Nani, the rest of the pack following him.

Harry dropped his head. This was too much for one day. Then he remembered Malfoy. He got up and looked at him. He didn't look hurt but he had fainted. Harry laughed and picked his up. He carried him back towards Hogwarts.

Crabbe and Goyle let go of Ryan when they saw Harry bring Malfoy out of the woods. They grabbed him and ran off toward the Hospital Wing. Ryan looked at Harry. "Is she ok?"

"Ya she is fine."

"Did he" pause "you know."

"I don't think so. It was pretty funny these wolves came out of no where and Malfoy just kinda fainted." Ryan laughed.

"So she is with them then?" Harry nodded. Ryan shook his head. "I can't believe that girl. I was gone one year and she makes friends with almost every animal on the grounds and even off them. Harry nodded his head.

"She got lucky I mean how many people could get near enough to a wolf to even try to make friends with it without getting their heads torn off." Ryan laughed.

"I know gosh those thing scared the crap out of me when I first saw them. But knowing her she probably just sat down and waited for them to come to her." He looked at Harry "Did she ever tell you how she found that bird of hers?"

"No."

"She just found it in the wild and decided to try to help it. She told me the first few weeks she was all torn up. I believe it, that bird has its own mind." Ryan looked at Harry.

"I'm Ryan by the way."

"I'm Harry."

"Ya I know. Well see ya later Harry I got to go do something normal for a change."

"Hey Ryan."

"What?"

"Are you two going out?"

"Are you kidding? Sure we like each other and I can tell you I had the biggest crush on her forever but she has always had her eye on you. I would never compare to you. See ya later Potter." Harry stared in disbelief. _She likes me? _


	9. Explanations

Explanations

Nani was watching Harry at the other end of the Gryffindor table. He was talking to Ron and Hermione were no where in sight. Nani's hand was shaking slightly and she could have sworn her was telling Ron about her. No longer able to take the strain she stood up and walked out. She could feel him looking at her as she past. She couldn't help it she looked at him then sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron watched her run out. "You sure picked your self a weird one." Harry told Ron.

"Ya. Did you see her face she looked terrified." Harry nodded. _She must be thinking I told Ron.  
_

"I'll be right back. Actually I'll just meet you in our next class. What is it?"

"Potions."

"Ok. Meet you there." He walked out after Nani. He saw her slip down the stairs and out onto the grounds. Afraid she was headed for the forest he started running. She instead went over to the lake.

Pulling up her robes she slipped her shoes off and put her feet in. She sighed with satisfaction. The lake was cold but it felt good to be away from everyone. She had forgotten what it was like with so much human contact. She had even felt a little stressed out. Silently she called to them. They didn't reply. Wondering why she turned around. She almost jumped. About five feet from her was Harry Potter. She looked down. She no longer felt stronger than him in her human form.

He sat down next to her. "Nani can we talk?" She looked surprised but agreed. "About yesterday, is Malfoy always like that?" She almost smiled.

"Well I guess it would to you. I don't think you have ever seen me when I haven't been running from him. But no. Actually he like most people stays away from me. I guess you could say I freak people out." She shrugged.

"Well you sure scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah about that. I'm really sorry I had no reason to just threaten you like that. It was just well he had just tried to... um. I needed to vent and you were the closest one who couldn't hurt me then." She shrugged. "What would you have done?" He looked at her.

"I don't know. I have never had those things happen to me before. But I bet I be a little more brutal." She nodded her head.

"Ya." There was silence between them for a few minutes. "Nani if you can change why don't you just do that when Malfoy attacks you?" She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"If he ever found out and told someone." She looked down again. "I can live with it. It really isn't that bad. I mean I isn't like I enjoy it but..." She shrugged. "I guess I have just learned to run." Harry looked at her. She was nothing like she seemed on the train or out in the woods. She wasn't fierce and she wasn't a brat. She was so scared so she put on an act. Not a very good one but it kept others from getting to know her real self.

She was looking at him guessing wrongly about what he was thinking. "It really isn't this bad usually. I think I just really ticked him off on the train when I fought back. Ryan didn't help much either. I don't think he likes the fact that I have someone this year that can beat him up."

"This year?"

"Ya. That is why I'm used to it. It happened to me all last year. With only one big difference."

"What?"

"People who care." She smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me. Oh yea and falcon has a surprise for you when you go back to the dormitories. Sorry if I scared you yesterday." She got up and put her shoes back on, Harry following suit.

"Nani are you and Ryan going out?" She laughed.

"No, Ryan told me he has a thing for another girl and we well I'm not available unless Malfoy never finds out." Harry gave her a quizzical look. "I tried to go out with someone last year. One day when I was supposed to meet him I found him beaten and bloody. He was almost dead Harry. I never let my self like any one after that. I was too afraid that the same thing would happen." She looked him straight in his eyes. Searching. "Harry, promise me that no matter what or who you will never tell anyone what we just talked about." He nodded his head. "Including Ryan. He doesn't know every thing. I'm sure I'll tell him eventually but not yet." She shivered remembering something. She gave him a hug and walked away.

Malfoy waited until everyone had left the class room. He walked up to Snape.

"Professor?"

"Yes Malfoy, what can I help you with?"

"Um say you have a girlfriend but you think she is cheating on you. What would you do?"

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Nani Nightbrook." He said.

"A Gryffindor?" Snape demanded.

"Yes. But I have no choice. My parents told me they were trying to set up a marriage and well I wanted to get to know her."

"Why would your parents want a Gryffindor in the family?"

"She is a pureblood, she does well in all of her classes, and well she is the only one not related to be blood wise." Snape thought about her. _The quiet one in the corner she was passing his class but rarely ever said anything. She left that to the loud brat who was with Potter._

"Well she is passing this class." Malfoy nodded.

"So is there anything I can do?"

"Yes confront her face to face. Sorry Malfoy but the potion for that is illegal. Good day." Malfoy knew a dismissal when he heard one. He left the room no better off then he was before.

Ron watched his friend. "So what did she tell you?" Harry looked down a little sad he was going to lie.

"She said she already likes someone."

"Oh. Who?"

"You know girls she wouldn't tell me."

"So it could be me?" Harry sighed.

"Maybe. Look Ron she isn't worth it, ok? You could do a lot better than her." Ron looked at him eyes blazing.

"I'm not dumb Harry. I know you like her. I have seen you lust after her, so don't try some philosophical crap with me ok?" With that her turned around and walked out of the common room. Harry leaned his head against the chair. _This girl was becoming more of a hassle then she was worth. _Remembering that the falcon had left him something he went up to his room. On his bed was his broom. Attached to it was a letter.

Dear Harry,

I'm so sorry. I had no right what so ever yesterday to threaten you, especially after you helped Ryan and me. I hope you can forgive me. If not I understand how you feel. I have been threatened before and I know it isn't easy to forgive those who do you wrong. Harry please don't mention anything to anyone. If not for me then for the wolves. If someone finds out about them they might try to kill them and I could be with them.

In your debt,

Nani

Ps I hope you like these.

Under the broom was a box of twelve chocolate frogs. He smiled and opened one eating it.


	10. The hunt part one

Ron

Ron was sitting on an overstuffed couch in the common room. There were two other people in there with him. But they were seventh year girls. They were laughing about something or other and the taller one had a really annoying laugh. He rubbed his head starting to feel a headache. He got up and walked up to the dormitory. There was no one in here. Sighing half from relief and disappointment, he sat down on his bed. It was right by the window and looking out he let his mind wander. It was rainy today and if fit his mood perfectly

_It had been two weeks this day since Ron had snapped at Harry. Since then Ron had tried to avoid all contact with him, which was rather difficult when they slept and basically lived right next to each other and both shared the same best friend. It had actually turned out that Hermione had (not wanting to take sides) had left them to be loners. This is his entire fault. He knew I liked her. So he just liked her because...Why did he like her? I mean it wasn't like he had a major chance with her either, did he? Stop this Ron you'll worry yourself silly. _A door opened and closed behind him. But Ron didn't turn around. _It is probably one of the guys who forgot a cloak. _No other sounds came. He turned around. Hanging on the door was a sign.

**Ron,**

**Do you like scavenger hunts? I hope you do. I have given one to you, please participate. If you don't you will never know what in the end you could lose.**

**First clue:**

**Sometimes you may find gum here. Unfortunately you are already eating.**

**Good luck.**

Ron reread the note. He looked around him. No one was here. _Hey what the heck. What is the worst that could happen? _He grabbed his cloak and hurried to the common room. He read the note again. **Sometime you** **may find gum here. **_Gum? _Luckily it had never happened to him but he had once seen someone put their hands under a chair only to have a blue sticky substance trailing after him. Some one had called it gum. _Under a chair? Ok it must be under a chair. Next _**Unfortunately you are already eating. **_Eating. I eat in the Great Hall. It must be under a chair in the Great hall. _

Ron nearly sprinted to the Great Hall. When he entered He looked around. There were no chairs in the Great Hall. There was only one very long bench that ran down each of the sides of the tables. He went over to the Gryffindor table a little more skeptical now. He looked under the table. Something shiny caught his eye at the end of the table. He walked towards it. Bending over he looked under the table a piece of paper taped to it was silver ring that fit his pinky easily. He read the paper and blew out his breath. This one was harder and longer. Hopefully he didn't have to do this a lot.


	11. The hunt part two

The hunt part 2

Ron stepped out the doors to the grounds. For a moment he was momentarily blinded. Last night it had become unusually cold and the world had turned white overnight. With the sun reflecting off the snow the glare was too bright to look at for too long. He stepped out. With the temperature as hot as is was at this hour he guessed the snow would be melted by lunch. He looked longingly at the snow oh how he wished Harry and he would be friends again if even just to enjoy what nature had brought for this short time. Reverently he walked out to the lake. He had spent the last two days trying to figure out who had sent him on this wild goose chase and this was the last clue. Or at least he hoped it was. It was the only reason he was awake and ready before he usually even got up. There it was a dark brown barn owl. It was watching him intently. Ron held out his arm and the owl fluttered to it, landing a little clumsily on his arm. It stuck out its left leg. As soon as it was free of its burden it took off to the owlery. Ron looked at the envelope with mixed feelings. He wanted to rip off the top and get the ending of this pointless chase and yet… What if… though this thing was annoying him, it had taken his mind off of Harry. Which had become a great relief since Harry was now pursuing Nani like a lap dog. The sad thing was that Nani seemed oblivious to it. Ron sighed it would come sooner or later might as well get it over with. He tore open the envelope.

Dear Ron.

I know you must be very anxious to know the end to this Hunt. Like all Hunters you have been smart in you actions and have not aroused suspicion which is clever. There is one more task you must do. The next full moon, meet me near Hadgrid's hut closer to the forbidden forest. I will be there. If you do not show up I will understand. See you there.

Your ever growing closer friend

Ron sighed it was breaking another rule. He had gotten luckily the last couple of times his 'friend' had sent him to do a task which required breaking a rule. He was almost positive that the luck would soon run out. He walked back into Hogwarts and went to breakfast.

Nani watched Professor Lupin. He had quickly become her favorite teacher. He always seemed tired and drained but it did not affect his teaching. He always kept her attention along with the rest of the class. Today was no acceptation. This was there second day with working with the Bogart. Nani already knew what her greatest fear was. Knowing what it was she wasn't about to show the rest of the class especially since he was in the class. He hadn't touched her or confronted her since that weird day. But she wasn't about to push her luck. She had asked Lupin if she could be excused from having to do these lessons. He had reluctantly agreed to give her private lessons. Tonight would be the first lesson and now she didn't know if that was going to be any better. She watched as one by one all the students went up. All of the students showing everyone the fears in their lives.

Ryan was next. He stepped up in front of him stood a bloody version of her. Nani almost fainted. The version of her in Ryan's fear was horrible. She was a bloody mess. Her clothes and skin torn and she was sure she could see bone in some places. Her eyes were filled with fear and hurt. Ryan couldn't utter the words to rid the class of the vision of her. Nani was now staring at Ryan. If he only hadn't known about Malfoy this wouldn't be his fear. This was her fault. Lupin quickly stood in front of the boggart as he had yesterday when Harry was up. He muttered the spell and the boggart went back into the drawer where he had been keeping it.

"That's all for today class I know this is the last class of the day so go enjoy yourselves. For a second no one moved but then slowly picking up speed they hurried out the door. All of them threw glances at Ryan and Nani. Lupin looked at Nani and Ryan. They had stayed behind without being asked. They were both just staring at each other both feeling shame. Lupin walked up to Ryan. "Nani will you excuse us for a moment?" Nani nodded her head and looked down. Ryan and Lupin walked over to the office. "Ryan I know about you. Are you afraid that you are going to afflict that on her?" Ryan nodded his head.

"It scares me professor."

"I know Ryan I know." He patted him on the back. Maybe you and the boggart should have some privacy next time. I don't think we should be scaring others with that image and I especially don't want Nani to see that again. Meet me here tomorrow night we will work on it then." Ryan nodded his head this was punishment he wanted for once.

Ryan walked out of the office and looked at Nani. Her eyes were haunted and looked like she was on the verge of tears. When she saw him she walked towards him. When she was close enough to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was shaking slightly and he could hear her fighting back the tears. "This is all my fault I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He let go and took her by the shoulders.

"Look at me Nani." She did not being able to resist. "That wasn't your fault. You're not the one who should be sorry. I am. I didn't know that it was going to be that bad."

"You shouldn't have been there that day. You should have been doing something else. If you had you wouldn't have had to worry about it." He shook his head.

"I would rather be filled with this fear then you being… mistreated." She no longer tried to hold back the tears. They were falling freely now. Lupin watched them. There was no mistaking the special connection between these two. He didn't want to interrupt the moment these two were having but he needed to make sure she was ok. He cleared his throat. "I'll wait for you."

"No I'll see you in the common room." He nodded then walked out of the classroom.

Lupin pulled the chair out for her she nodded her thanks and sat down. He walked around to the other side of the desk. "So how are you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "How would you feel?" Lupin got a far away look in his eyes. Then he shuddered remembering something from the past. She broke his trance. "I just wish that he didn't have to worry about me." Lupin nodded his head in agreement.

"No one wants to see their friends hurt and no one wants their friends to worry about them. But then you two are more than friends aren't you?" She smiled but it was strained and forced.

"I don't know sometimes I wish it was and then others I feel like he is keeping something from me and I from him. It is creating a gap in our friendship but that doesn't mean we won't be there for each other." Lupin nodded.

"I guess I will see you tonight." Nani swallowed the lump in her throat. Tonight was going to be interesting.

_Breath Nani you can do this. Breath you just have to breath. Who are you kidding? You're going to die. No, no your not just breath. Turn around this is going to create more problems than you need. No you have to do this. If you don't do this you'll never get over it! JUST BREATH! _Nani was past the point of crying. She was hysterical. She walked up the stairs and just stared at the door. She reached out and touched it but did not have the will power to push it open. She took a deep breath and turned around. She took to steps and then turned around again. For the next five minutes she did this debating with herself. _This was crazy yet so crazy it could work. _

The door opened and out walked professor Snape. She stopped pacing and stared at the ground. There were only a few people who intimidated her and this was number two. "Nani," He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Professor Snape. How are you?" She asked. She could hear the fear in her voice and immediately was angry with herself. _Snape wasn't mean to her in fact he had been very good to her compared to most of the students. Yet he was a professor. Therefore he was to be treated with respect._

"I'm fine." He was talking to her again. "Are you here for professor Lupin?" The name was said with venom. Nani nodded her head. "Well I hope you have a good night." He walked down the hall.

She watched him go then turned towards the door. It had been left open and Lupin saw her clearly. _No turning back now._ She walked in. "Hello professor." He smiled at her but his face was deathly pale. She hated this. He always looked sickand she hated having to think that he would just die on her right there.

"Let's get started then shall we." He walked over to the drawer. "You remember the spell right?" She nodded and stood at ready. What she saw however was what she had expected. In front of her stood Malfoy. He was just starring at her. But the fact that he was this close to her. She couldn't remember the spell but for some reason she didn't need to. She thought back to when she had scared the crap out of him when she had seen the wolves. She started to laugh. Just the memory of his face a lone had given her so much joy. So much satisfaction that she had just left him there. That satisfaction was enough to not kill him. She realized something. She wasn't afraid of him. There was nothing scary about him. He was like any other guy here. He was scared and all she had to do was fight back. She smiled and stepped towards him. Just as she suspected he stepped back. Unsure what was happening. Then he changed again.

This time she staggered backwards. Harry Potter was standing in front of her. He held a sword but didn't look like he was going to kill her. The sword already had blood on it. Along with long black fur. She let out a cry. _He killed them. He killed them. _She couldn't help but stare at the sword. Then without taking her eyes off of it she back peddled out of the room. Once the door was shut she was free of the spell. She turned and ran out towards the front of Hogwarts. Once she reached it she ran to the forest. Upon reaching the safety and cover of the forest she changed into her wolf form. She ran to her pack crying to them the whole way there.


	12. Malfoy the creep

Malfoy the creep

That night Nani didn't come back Ryan's suspicions were confirmed. There was no stopping him now. He went into his room and changed into a long black robe that covered ever inch of him. Then he slipped out of the portrait and went to find Malfoy. I didn't take him long to find Malfoy. All Ryan had to do was follow his little minions, Crabbe and Goyle. They were still stuffing their already bulging stomachs.

Keeping to the shadows, Ryan followed them like a cat stalking the mouse. But they were too stuffed to even notice. The walked down into the dungeons and stopped at some indent in the wall. Ryan couldn't see that the door looked like but he knew they were here. The bigger of the two muffled something with crumbs of earlier snacking spiting out of his mouth. The door opened and the two slipped in with Ryan close on their heels.

He slipped into a room that was dark. The only light was from the fire casting a glow around the room. The couches were black leather with bronze chrome stubs at the arm rests. The floor was bare and stone giving the room a cold feeling. The tapestries were all of different kinds of serpents. Ryan stopped taking in all of this as he spotted his prey. Malfoy was sitting on one of the couches. He was leaning over a piece of parchment. Looking around Ryan saw no other people in the room.

Ryan walked around the room until he was behind Malfoy. Then Ryan walked directly towards him. Ryan could feel his anger swelling into rage. He was sure that if he didn't keep his anger in check one of them would die and it wasn't going to be him. He put his wand to the back of his head. "Get up!" He hissed. Malfoy froze but stood up quickly knocking a pitcher of water over in his hurry. "Go towards the door, now!" Malfoy almost ran but somehow restrained himself. Ryan looked over at the parchment. The signature at the bottom was Malfoy's father's name. Ryan grabbed it and walked with Malfoy out of the room. Once they were out Ryan made Malfoy walk back to the main level and out onto the grounds. He knew he was taking a chance with this. If they were caught he would get stuck having detention with this freak.

Still he walked him over to a tree by the lake them he shoved him forwards. Malfoy landed on his hands and knees. Ryan walked in front of him, allowing him to finally see his attacker. Malfoy gaped at him. "What do you want?" His voice was shaking from slight fear and the cold. But Ryan could not feel the cold. His anger and happiness had their own heating system.

"What did you do to her?" Malfoy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ryan didn't have time for this.

"You know exactly what I mean. Nani didn't come back. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her. I haven't seen her since…" A twisted smile played across his face. "Well since I saw her all bloodied up and torn from your mind. I could do that to her you know. I could kill her." The smile instantly vanished at the look on Ryan's face. He looked about to kill him then and there.

"No you wouldn't Malfoy because if you ever did I would kill you. It wouldn't even compare to what you would do to her." Malfoy was still on his hands and knees but was slowly shifting back wards. Ryan grabbed him up by the collar of his robe. The slammed him against the trees trunk. "What did you do to her?" The fear was now evident in his face.

"I…I…didn't do anything at least not tonight." Ryan let him slide down the trunk.

"What have you done to her?" His voice was not so much anger any more but there was calmness.

"I just…just…did things to her. It is none of you business." The anger was back and again Malfoy was cowed.

"It is my business. What have you done to her?"

"Last year she and I got to know each other more than I think she liked."

"You raped her." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"How many times?" "Only once, ok maybe twice."

"Why? She was only thirteen for Pete's sake."

"My parents told me that I was going to marry one of my second cousins so she started clinging to me. I hated her so I thought I would teach her that I didn't want her so I took the first girl I saw and made it so that my cousin would walk in when it happened so she would leave me alone. It worked." He shrugged. "The girl just happened to be Nani. I had heard about her. Heard that she was a loner and a freak so I didn't think anyone would care. But after the first time" He shrugged again.

"She was remarkable. She was nothing like any of the others who I had before. She fought and it was wonderful. I felt like I had power of her. But soon she stopped fighting. Then she was useless again. So I left her alone."

"Why didn't she tell any one?"

"I threatened to kill her if she did. She had a boyfriend you know. I heard her talking about me. I thought she was telling him so I got both of them and made her watch as I beat him up. He almost died and would have if that dumb cat didn't come."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"I threatened if he ever told who it was that did it Nani would die. But it didn't matter his parents took him out of Hogwarts and so I never had to worry about him. Nani didn't cause trouble for me again that year. In fact I don't think I saw her for the rest of the year.

"Why did you attack her this year?"

"I saw her and she was smiling at you. She is mine and yet she was happier with you."

"You like her?"

"NO!" The answer was too quick.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. Don't you dare ever come near her again." He turned his back and walked away. A snowflake landed on his cheek. He brushed it aside with the newly falling tears. He walked back into the Hogwarts feeling the cold inside and outside of his body. He walked determined to go see Lupin.

Ryan walked out of Lupin's office with a heavy heart. This was just too much for one night. He was tempted to just go back and sleep. But he knew sleep would never come. Lupin had said she was there for only twenty minutes at most then she ran out. That had been four hours ago. Ryan had already asked someone to go check the dormitories for her but she couldn't be found. He stifled a sob and walked to the dormitory. He had only one more place to check but he was past curfew and would have to ask Hadgrid tomorrow.


	13. Werewolf

Werewolf

Ron looked at the full moon and sighed heavily. _This had better be the last clue._ He thought crossly. He got out of bed, quickly got dressed, and walked into the common room. There on the couch was a piece of parchment. Ron scratched his head. _Where is Ryan?_ For the last week Ryan had slept in the common room just in case Nani came back. But Nani was never going to come back Ron knew. She had been gone in the Forbidden forest for a week now. Her father had come to Hogwarts the day they found out she was missing. The whole staff board had gone out and spent two days looking for her with no luck. Mr. Nightbrook had even given her up for dead and went home to tell his wife. Ron could not imagine the pain he must be going through. The only one who hadn't given up was Ryan.

But there was nothing Ryan could do for her now. She was gone and all Ron knew was that he was tired of this stupid scavenger hunt and was ending it tonight whether or not it was the last clue. He needed to fix things with Harry. Especially since the person they were fighting about was gone. He walked to the front entrance and opened the doors. Once outside he ran to Hadgird's hut and the forbidden forest. He could see a figure standing there and he smiled it would be over as soon as he talked to….Harry?

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Harry turned and looked at him.

"Ron? Did you send me on this hunt?" Ron shook his head.

"No I was sent on one too." They looked at each other and without saying they determined who had done this. _Hermione _"Look Harry I'm sorry I have been acting really stupid about the whole Nani thing. I just knew she was going to like you like every other girl. So I got mad."

"It isn't your entire fault. I should have told you the truth about her liking someone else. I'm sorry. Are we ok now?" Ron nodded a full grin on his face. They shook hands and looked around. "Where's Hermione?"

"Right here," Hermione said stepping out from behind a tree. "I knew I could get you two to own up to your stupid ness." She stated, smiling. She looked at them but they weren't smiling in fact Ron looked on the verge of passing out. She cocked her head. 'Don't move' Harry mouthed. She stiffened and felt a puff of hot air on the back of her neck. She screamed and ran over to the guys and turned around.

In front of them was a werewolf. It sniffed at them then bared its fangs and started running towards them. They scattered from each other. It chose to follow Ron. Ron whimpered and tripped on a stick on the ground. The werewolf was just about to lunge when a red dart hit it square between its shoulders.

It whirled around and ran for Hermione. She stood there paralyzed unable to move. Harry picked up a rock and threw it at the werewolf's head. It hit its snout and caused a roar that terrified all three of them. They ran together and held each other waiting for it to make its move.

It looked at them and howled. "For some reason I think this is very bad. Very, very bad." Ron stated. The werewolf charged them. It never made it to them. Out of the forest a silver streak sprinted straight into the werewolf knocking both of them off their feet. Nani was the first to recover. She jumped to her feet and bared her teeth. A deep rumbling growl echoed from her throat. She didn't wait for the werewolf to stand up. She jumped onto its back and bit hard into its neck. It howled in pain and ripped her off. It threw her into a tree. She hit shoulder first and there was a loud crack.

Pain like she had never known filled her body. She whimpered and struggled to stand on her feet. She took a step and collapsed. It stepped closer to her and reached down to pick her up when a cloud passed over the moon covering it completely. The werewolf began to change. It ran into the forest to hide its real identity. Nani whimpered and used her back legs to push herself forwards a little but stopped. She looked at them and gave them a warning growl. _Run away Hurry go to the castle be safe. _Ron didn't need to be told he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the castle. Soon they were running and were a safe distance away.

Nani looked at Harry. She tried to growl but it came out as more of a gurgle. He walked towards her but stopped when he saw she was baring her teeth at him. Getting the message but not wanting to accept it he stepped closer. She swiped her good paw at him and snarled. Harry shook his head and ran to Hadgrid's hut. He pounded twice on the door and ran for the castle.

She watched him go and felt numbness fill her body. She cried pitifully and blacked out. Not feeling the strong hands pick her up gently and take her to the hut.

Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Louiebugooey: I would love it if you would like to be my beta reader.

LadyLime464: I'm sorry that I confused you and hope you got my e-mail. If not tell me so and I'll send it again


	14. Escape

Escape

Nani woke up and looked around. She was inside some kind of a house. The place was about the size of her room and she really had no clue where she was. But there was a fire burning to the left of her and it was warming her body. _That feels good._ She stood up on her four paws and stretched. She tried to walk closer to the fire but something was choking her. Her mind flew into momentary panic before she realized she was chained to the wall. Her chain was actually very short just long enough for her to lie down comfortably. She growled. _Who dared to put a harsh metal chain around her neck then tie her to a wall? _A responding growl came from the other side of the house. A big black dog raised its head and hackles at her. She quieted instantly that was Fang, Hadgrid's dog. She had seen him fight creatures much larger than herself.

"Now be nice to our guest here Fang." Hadgrid called. Nani looked in his direction. He was even taller now that she was not quite her normal height. She wanted to whimper and just cuddle up by the fire. She was in pain but she couldn't show it. Fang might attack if he saw weakness, just like what happens in the pack. But she did try to get to Hadgrid but the harder she pulled on the chain the tighter it became chocking off her air supply. She backed up against the wall and lay back down. She looked out the window. The first rays of sunlight were just sweeping through the window. _How long have I been a sleep?_

"Hey girl," He said while coming up to her. She growled deep in her throat and bared her teeth but he kept coming. She didn't know what to do she couldn't bite one of her professors. "Hey girl it is alright I'm just here to help." He put out his hand for her to sniff. _Too trusting_ She went as far as the chain would allow flatting her ears against her head she sniffed his hand. She could smell Fang and some other animal's sent on his hand. She could also smell some type of wine that must have spilled on his hand. She stopped sniffing a prick one of her ears showing she trusted him a little bit. He started to pet her head and she couldn't help herself from enjoying it. He ran his hand down her neck and over her shoulder blades. She yelped and jumped back pulling her lip up she snarled at him. Deep in her human mind she knew that it wasn't his fault. He didn't know she was hurt but her wolf mind didn't care. His hand had hurt her and he wasn't going to touch her. Fang was up now beside his master. Nani looked at him and stopped making noise. She was in no position to fight. So she lay down and closed her eyes. Her shoulder was throbbing and the pain, she was sure, was going to kill her.

Hadgrid went back into the kitchen and came back with a bottle. Nani didn't know what the bottle was but it smelled horrible. He opened the lid and poured a small amount onto his hands. He touched her shoulder and she whimpered but didn't try to fight. Once he was sure she wasn't going to attack he started to gently rub the gash. She continued to whimper showing she wasn't happy but didn't move. He finished he shoulder and started working on her chest and some other minor scrapes she had gotten. When he was finished she fell asleep knowing it was the only way to ease the stinging.

It was late in the afternoon when she awoke again. She once again got up and stretched. She scratched the itch on her neck and felt the chain that was still there. She gently felt all of her wounds with her nose. They no longer hurt her but she knew she would have scars for a long time if not for the rest of her life. Deciding that she had spent too much time away from Hogwarts she tried to get the collar off. But no matter what way she pulled the thing wouldn't come off. She sat down a howled a sad note fused with frustration. Fang came over to her trying to use his height to intimidate her. She stared him straight into the eyes and growled challenging him. Fang turned around and walked away. She didn't understand why until she heard the door open. In walked Harry with Ron. Nani backed up as far as her chain would allow. They both were staring at her. She wanted to growl make it known that they were not allowed to touch her, but the sight of Harry brought to many emotions to the surface.

"Hadgrid?" Ron called.

"Ron, Harry, what are you two doing out here. You both know it isn't safe to wander the grounds. Not with Black running around and all."

"Hadgrid it is the middle of the day plus it isn't like we are alone." Harry said. "Plus I heard you found an animal two nights ago." Ron shot Harry a quick glance but turned back to Hadgrid.

"I sure did. That's her over there she sure is a beauty. The only thing is she is an angry little wolf, always wanted a wolf. Did I tell you that?" Nani and Harry both gave Hadgrid a look, Nani one of fear and Harry one of disbelief.

"But you can't just keep a wild grown wolf. Can you?" Hadgrid shrugged his shoulders.

"It isn't against the law like a dragon."

"But Hadgrid what if it has um… pups." Nani stared at him is shock. He remembered who she was obviously. He knew she couldn't have pups. Then she realized what he was doing. He was trying to get him to free her. She could have hugged him. Hadgrid looked down at his hand clearly thinking about the possibilities.

"Wouldn't want pups sitting out there with out their mom," Hadgrid mumbled to himself. He looked at Harry. "Want to feed her before she goes?" Harry didn't even hesitate.

"Umm I think I'll pass." Hadgrid mumbled something and reached for the collar. Nani didn't move, she couldn't she was too happy she was finally getting out of here. The weight of the chain came off her neck. Nani could have could have cried. Quickly licking Hadgrid's hand before Nani dashed out the door. Nani didn't stop till she was sure that she was far from view in the forest. She changed into her human form and slumped down against a tree, Nani breathed deeply savoring the smell of fresh air. She had only been in Hadgrid's hut for two days but it had felt like an eternity of chains to her. She shook off the feeling and looked at her clothes. They were torn from her fight with the werewolf. She could see the cuts that ran down her chest that had ripped her shirt. She fingered the darkest one and winced slightly. Hearing a crunch behind her she swung around. Standing not too far from her sat a big black dog. It head was cocked at her. She looked at it but saw no immediate threat. For being out here in the forbidden forest it seemed quite good natured. Nani put her hand out. "Come here boy." The dog came over and sniffed her hand then sat down within petting reach but no closer. She stroked his head absent mindedly and could feel herself starting to drift off. Unaware that the dog was shifting closer to her, Nani fell asleep.

Black looked at the girl at his feet. He sniffed her and shook his head. She smelled and looked so familiar but he was sure it wasn't her. But the memories that this girl brought back filled his heart with longing, longing to go back into the past. But it would not be so. He nudged her with his nose and made sure she was asleep then put her on his back. Slowly he walked to the edge of the forest where she could be found more easily. She looked bruised, beaten, and bloody. She would need help as soon as possible. The sent of werewolf also floated around her yet it didn't smell like Mooney. He sighed as he set her down. He nudged the face that looked so familiar before running back to his hiding spot.

I will not be updating for a while on this story. Just to let you know.

Louiebugooey: I would love for you to be my beta reader. Please e-mail me if you are still up for it. Thank you for reviewing.

Serb-Maco: Thanks for reviewing!

Romancefreak: I'm glad you thought it was that good. I hope you will keep reading!

Atriel: I'm sorry about the paragraph thing and I hope this is better. I will try to clear that up for you in the chapters to come.

Strwbrrydaguiri: thanks for reading! You need to update your stories btw. I put this one into paragraphs just for you!


End file.
